Getting through our daily commute can be frustrating at times. Overcrowded trains, long waits for busses, and road congestion add countless minutes to a commute, which reduces a country's productivity not only by wasting worker's time during the commute, but with the extra added stress of the commute.
Managing of a transportation network is difficult because of the lack of data. The transportation may be a subway or train system, a bus system, a roadway system, or other network, and the current data gathering and analysis of ridership or users is antiquated at best. Because of the lack of data, it is difficult for transportation managers to determine where to make changes, from gross changes such as where to upgrade the system or minute changes such as adding extra seconds to a boarding procedure for a subway train.